


Other Kaisoo thoughts

by BabyFace_hazzalover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyFace_hazzalover/pseuds/BabyFace_hazzalover
Summary: Kai's been crushing on Kyungsoo for the longest time and at last he thinks it's time for the wait to end. This fic takes place after an award or something, I don't really know. I guess Kyungsoo has a hyung kink or something.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 13





	Other Kaisoo thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on giving this a rewrite as it badly needs one but here's the basic thing for now. The end is very vague and incomplete as a result of my laziness. Hopefully I'll fix it soon.

Kai looked beside him at Kyungsoo and saw the direction his gaze was on. Kai felt himself burning up but he was also pleased that Kyungsoo could see what he had done to him. Kyungsoo looked up into Kai’s eyes with a look of surprise and Kai blushed but didn’t look away.

Kyungsoo’s ears turned red and he looked away from Kai at the man who was announcing the awards. He didn’t know what to think of what he’d seen. Kai had been acting much differently lately and he wasn’t sure how to process what was happening.

Kai noticed how embarrassed Kyungsoo seemed and for a moment he felt his stomach drop inside him. But at the same time his body was taut with excitement. Kyungsoo knew now. Kai couldn’t hide it from him any longer. This was going to be different from what the past few weeks had been.

When the awards were over, Kyungsoo hurried to Kai’s room to ask him about what had happened. He opened the door and gasped in surprise as Kai pulled him in and locked the door quickly shut behind him, pushing Kyungsoo against the wall by the door.

Kyungsoo tried to push him off, saying in a panicked voice, “Jongin! What are you doing?”

Kai pinned Kyungsoo against the wall with his body and leaned his face down closer to Kyungsoo’s. “I’m doing what I’ve been dying to do for years, hyung. Do you really want me to stop?”

Kyungsoo felt his body tremble at Kai’s low voice breathing so close to his face. He looked up at Kai’s half-open eyes that seemed to burn into his very soul and shook his head softly. “Kai… what I saw today… ”

Kai nuzzled his nose into Kyungsoo’s neck, causing Kyungsoo to writhe with a gasp. “What you saw was meant for you to see, hyung. I wanted you to see how you make me feel. How you hold power over me.”

Kyungsoo closed his eyes as Kai moved his hands onto Kyungsoo’s waist, slipping his fingers underneath the silk shirt and pulled it off, stroking his skin slowly. “You know why I couldn’t ever acknowledge your feelings, dongsaeng,” Kyungsoo whispered softly.

Kai raised his hands to Kyungsoo’s chest, rubbing his fingers over Kyungsoo’s hard nipples. Kyungsoo let out a breathy moan and grabbed hold of Kai’s hair. Kai kissed Kyungsoo’s neck and began to suck a hickey into Kyungsoo’s soft skin. Kyungsoo whined and pulled Kai’s head closer to him, his hands tangled desperately in Kai’s soft brown hair.

Kai kissed a trail down Kyungsoo’s neck, down his collarbone, and finally to one of Kyungsoo’s nipples. Kyungsoo bucked underneath Kai at the touch of Kai’s lips on his nipple. As Kai continued to tease Kyungsoo’s nipple, Kyungsoo’s heart began to race and his forehead had a thin sheet of sweat.

Kai looked up from where he was administering to Kyungsoo to see his face. Kyungsoo’s face was flushed red and his eyes were closed, his long eyelashes fluttering on his pink cheeks like delicate butterflies. His mouth was open as he breathed laboriously and Kai felt himself grow harder as Kyungsoo bit his soft pink lips to muffle another moan.

Kyungsoo opened his eyes as if in a daze and looked down at Kai and asked in a tortured voice. “Why did you stop?”

Kai swallowed, closing his mouth and blinking out of his thoughts. “Sorry, hyung. Do you want to move to the bed?”

Kyungsoo nodded, flushed cheeks turning an even darker shade of red as he realized how needy Kai made him. Kyungsoo lay down on the bed, and bit his lip nervously. Despite being older than Kai, he was inexperienced with this sort of thing. He watched, unable to tear his eyes away, as Kai pulled his shirt off, revealing his muscled chest. Kyungsoo had seen Kai shirtless many times, but this time it was different. This time Kai was shirtless for him.

Kai unbuckled his belt and slid his pants off. Kyungsoo whimpered at the sight of Kai’s large bulge. Kai threw his clothes to the side and straddled Kyungsoo with a smirk. “You sure you’re ready, Kyungsoo-hyung?”

Kyungsoo nodded, trying to summon a confident smile. Kai’s smirk melted into a fond smile and he whispered softly, “You look so pretty like this, hyung.”

Kyungsoo bit his lip. “I want to compliment you back, but it feels awkward now.” Kai laughed softly and Kyungsoo began to feel a little less nervous. He reached out a hand to cradle Kai’s face and Kai leaned into his touch.

“I love you, hyung.” Kyungsoo whispered.

Kai’s eyes shot open and he asked with wide eyes, “What did you just say?”

Kyungsoo suddenly realized he might have been too early with the confession and the tips of his ears burned with embarrassment. “Um, I said… that I love... you?”

Kai blushed furiously, “Did you say ‘hyung’ or was that just my imagination?”

It was Kyungsoo’s turn to be startled. “Did I really say that? I’m so sorry! It slipped out of my mouth before I-”

Kai shushed him by putting his finger to Kyungsoo’s lips and said in a low voice, “Don’t apologize. I liked it.”

Kyungsoo suddenly felt Kai’s hard-on as Kai leaned closer, and his heart began beating faster.

Ya ya, Kai grinds against Kyungsoo’s leg then Kyungsoo asks, “Were you about to cum in your underwear?” and Kai is like, “I think I was about to cum in my underwear, yeah,” and he takes off his underwear and Kyungsoo does too and they get to the real stuff.


End file.
